


Holy Shit...

by TheSpace_Dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, first klance fic, i dont really know what im doing send help, klance, mentions of hunk and pidge, they dont actually show up tho, this was based off of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpace_Dragon/pseuds/TheSpace_Dragon
Summary: Just holy shit...Lance was desperate. He had an assignment due and nothing was working. What could possibly happen when he spots a cute guy running around on campus and happens to bump into him. Something good right?





	Holy Shit...

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my first Klance fic, and first fic here, I don't really know what I'm doing? I hope to god this works.  
> This is dedicated to th3blackcat because she mentioned this and then I just had to write it. And welp, here you have it though.  
> Enjoy~

_Goddammit…_

Nothing was working. The flowers looked flat. The birds were blurry…Even though they were just sitting there. Hell, Lance couldn't even manage to take a different picture of a tree. And those never moved!

Ready to throw his camera in frustration, Lance groaned and fell back on the grass. He loved photography, he did, but this? This stupid freaking assignment was going to be the end of him. Might as well strap him to one of the aeronautic or astronautic majors' rockets and launch him into space.

He had one measly hour left before he had to show up to class and start editing photos. But what was he supposed to capture? The assignment was to take pictures of something he was a natural habitat.

And yet here he was, one of the few people in class who never ran out of ideas, and he was bone dry.

Forget the birds, the flowers, the bees… he had nothing. The student population was boring, they were all doing bland things…studying and working on homework, much like him. But that didn't fit the prompt. He needed someone who was doing something they wanted to do, not what they had to. Or nature in general.

Lance glanced at his watch. Forty-five more minutes till class. With every passing minute, he was closer and closer to going through with that rocket idea. Hunk could build it, Pidge would do whatever they did to get the thing to outer space and Lance would be as free as a bird.

"Fucking midterms…this is the most stupid prompt ever!" he grumbled to himself, albeit loudly. A couple students looked over at him but he ignored them, he had no time for them.

Sitting back, he fiddled with the settings on his camera. There hadn't been a restriction on whether or not this had to be in color, and he was feeling the black and white setting. The lighting was perfect for it, thank you California sun.

He snapped a couple pictures of the fountain in front of him, just to see if his decision would look right. If not, he could always adjust it on the computer.

Eh, they weren't the best, best take them in color then. He switched back to color and took a couple more before inspecting them. Conversation was rising around him, but he still paid no attention. Color was the way to go. He stood up about to move to another area with a lot of activity.

In the corner of his last picture, there was a group of guys. Cross country team? They had one of those here at this school? Lance shrugged it off and kept walking. The group of guys ran by him, all hot and sweaty from their run. As they all thundered by, one of them suggested coming back on the way back to run through the fountain.

All of them whooped and hollered, calling some guy named Keith a genius. Lance glanced over at the head of the group and saw one of them with a haphazard ponytail and a radiant smile on his face looking over his shoulder at the rest of the pack. He had a gray tank top on and athletic short…and damn those legs…and not to mention his back? He could run over him any day-

What the hell Lance? The guy had a ponytail! He was hiding a mullet with that, what was he thinking? Mullets are a no go… But that smile?

Lance face-palmed. He did not have the time to be fantasizing about some guy on the cross country team.  A guy he didn't even know to boot!

"Alight, men! Five more minutes and we'll head back to the fountain!" The guy, Keith, shouted from the front. Damn, even his voice was sexy.

No, Lance. Stop right there. No going there.

Too late.

Lance made his decision. He can face the wrath of his professor for the day, but damn if he wasn't going to get a picture of this Keith out of it.

…Okay, that sounded really bad. Dammit, Lance, what was he getting into?

Who knows maybe he could actually catch the guy before they all ran back to the locker rooms, where ever they were on campus and talk to him. Oh lord, he pining already…

A little mortified at himself, he made his way to one of the trees that had the best view through the fountain. Forty minutes. He could wait. Lance prayed when Keith had said five minutes, he meant five minutes.

Jeez, he must be incredibly thirsty to start looking at some guy out of nowhere and think he's instantly cute. Sure, Lance was bi, but he had standards, and that mullet should have been a red flag if anything. Yet, here he was, taking pictures of more students around the fountain to pass the time as he waited for the cross country team to make their way back. A frown never left his face as he looked at all of the pictures. None of them were up to par. Could he fool his teacher and say he lost his memory card for the assignment?

Out of nowhere, a cat bolted past him, chasing a butterfly. A Russian blue of all cats too. Lance out of instinct started taking pictures, capturing the cat leaping in the air after the butterfly, it landing, it running after the colorful insect, waiting to pounce…he got it all. Who would have thought? Lance flipped through all the pictures and shocked to find that they weren't all that bad.

The blue hopped onto the side of the fountain and licked its paw, not a care in the world given. Such a cat. Lance stood up and made his way over to the cat, still taking pictures. He was going to get every picture he could. Would the dorms let him keep a cat? Pidge liked cats, didn't they?

As soon as the cat saw him coming, it bolted. Good-bye, model.

"Aw c'mon! Come back!"

Yeah, no, it was gone. Well, at least he had some decent pictures he could slap together on the compu-

"Hey, watch out!"

Lance was body slammed and he ended up flat on his back. Thankfully his camera was strapped to his neck and didn't go flying. He really couldn't afford…Wait, why was he worrying about that when he should be yelling at the idiot who ran into him?

"Hey man, you ok?"

Lance snapped his eyes to look up above him. _No way…_

There he was, Keith from the cross country team, standing above him and offering a hand to help him up.

Holy shit, Keith was even more gorgeous from the front than he was the back. Shit, Lance, there was no getting out of this on. Keith was flushed from his run, and thankfully he hadn't gone through the fountain like the rest of the team. The smile he had on could match the sun that was shining behind him. He was only kind of out of breath, but damn, that ponytail and the bangs that were framing face…

Yep, Lance was a goner.

Crap, he was staring, and as soon as he realized that his face betrayed him and broke out into a blush and there was no saving him.

Slowly, he reached up and took a hold of Keith's offered hand. If it were possible, Keith looked like he was blushing now and his smile was even bigger than before.

_Holy shit…_

Keith hauled Lance to his feet and to hide his embarrassment of being crashed into, Lance checked his camera. Couldn't this blush go away anytime soon?

"Hey, Keith? We done?" Some guy called from the edge of the courtyard where the fountain was.

Keith finally looked away from Lance, shouting for the team to go hit the showers and he would see them in the morning.

Lance let his camera hang from the neck strap and he took to busying himself with dusting his jeans off.

"You good man? Sorry about running into you, didn't see you until the last second."

Could this guy get any more perfect?

Lance went on autopilot and his mouth ran away from him.

"Yeah, I'm good, I mean, I didn't see you either, did you see that cat, though? Man that thing was chasing this butterfly and I was just taking pictures, I didn't even hear you guys coming so I guess it's kinda my fault too, but you should have totally been looking, I mean what were you paying attention to? I was looking at pictures of a cat and then yo-"

Keith laughed halfway through his rant and Lance found him smiling and awkwardly scratching the back of his head, waiting for Keith to get ahold of himself.

"Oh man, you're a talker…" He wiped a stray tear. Could this guy get any more beautiful?

"Haha, sorry…" But for real, Lance just admitted to looking at pictures of cats to this super cute guy and he was still a blushing mess and he was still... oh just forget it.

"I'm Keith, sorry for the run in."

"Oh, I know-wait I mean, the name's Lance, and yeah I knew who you were-no that's not right either. I mean, I heard the team call your name and yeah I just figured out your name." Smooth, Lance, smooth.

Keith was laughing again, but it wasn't that condescending laugh that Lance was used to hearing from everyone. But after letting his frazzled thoughts voice themselves, it was a wonder that Keith was still standing there, talking with him. Well, at this point, Lance was talking at him, rambling was the correct term, but let's face it, he was trying to save face at this point.

Before he knew it, while Keith was still laughing at Lance's nonsense, Lance raised the camera and took a photo. Thank god the flash wasn't on, but Keith still caught the motion.

 The guy with the ponytail stopped and stared at Lance, slightly confused. "Did you just…?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did, couldn't help it-I'm a photography student and I have an assignment due and you just looked, well, uh, you and you don't mind do you? I can make it up to you cuz I know taking pictures of some guy that you just met is kinda weird, but I swear that this is for an assignment and I just need like one picture-"

"Lance."

"Oh, shit, yeah what's up?"

God could this get any more awkward. Lance was a puddle of emotions and it felt like he was ready to crawl into the ground and die. He was so going to call Hunk and Pidge up to make him a rocket. No way was he going to make it.

"It's fine, seriously. I'm not offended. I, well, I guess I'm…flattered? You could have just asked."

"B-but, we just met like two minutes ago? We haven't even gone on a date to make this…." Lance trailed off. Hunk and Pidge were going to have that rocket to go by the time he was done with class, once he was done with his class.

Because what if Keith wasn't into guys? Shit, with all the sexualities on campus it was hard to pin anyone into one category. It took Lance his senior of high school and his freshman year of college to come to terms with his. But that still didn't make this right in any sort of way.

"Where do you want to meet?"

Wait, hold up. _What?_

"Uh, the photography building?" Shit, Lance, really?

"Cool, see you there…Lance."

And with that, Keith jogged away, following the same path that the cross country team.

Lance stood there in a daze. Did…did that really just happen? Did he just get a date with Keith, a guy he knows nothing about other than his smile is to die for and is on the cross country team?

He looked down at his camera and saw the thumbnail.

_Holy shit…_

* * *

**_Original artwork inspiration[here~](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/tagged/Keith-bby-pls-pull-ur-hair-back)_ **

**_One of my friends made awesome art[here!!](http://aniscribbles.tumblr.com/post/157047142975/taggedmyart)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> See you next time guys,  
> Mogi


End file.
